America Has What
by kileythecannible
Summary: When the Nations are having one of their regular meeting, they get a surprise that leaves everyone in shock. Who knew America had secrets? And 50 of them at that. Rated K for swearing.


America propped his feet up on the table of the table in the World's Meeting room. That earned him a glare from England. He stuck his tongue back at him and turned back to Italy, who was presenting. They were supposed to be talking about how to stop the polar ice caps from melting, but all Italy was saying was how he wanted pasta to become the official food of the world. No one stopped him, because he was their only form of entertainment.

America sighed. He would much rather be back at his house, but no, he had to endure the monthly meetings when all of the Nations got together to discuss the world's' problems and how to fix them. Though they usually ended up arguing or fighting each other.

Italy had finally finished, or really, Germany had cut him off. America had already gone, so he had to suffer through everyone else's presentations. Finally it ended, and America dashed out of the room in a blur to everyone the moment Germany said "Meeting adjourned." Everyone shook their heads, putting it off as America being himself.

America ran down the hall of the building. _I thought that would never be over._ He thought. He pushed on the heavy doors, which opened easily for him. HE dashed to the helicopter that would take him home. In a few hours he landed. The Meeting was in Russia, so he didn't travel far.

America had multiple houses spread across the U.S, but this was his main one. It was also the one none of the other countries knew of. And he intended to keep it that way. He wasn't ready to tell his secret to the other countries.

It was located in Pennsylvania. It was a ten story tall building. It was like a huge farm house. The outside had chipping white and blue paint that was almost completely washed away. This made it look all brown wood. Each floor had a terrace wrapped around the house, so it depicted where the floors were. They allowed quick access from one side of the house to the other. The house was out in the country, far enough away people wont notice or ask questions, and close enough to the city that the kids can go and there for fun.

America stepped onto the porch and pushed the door open. He walked into the foyer of the house. There were doors on all three walls and a staircase in the middle.. It was different from normal ones though. Half of it was a regular spiral staircase, but the other half was a slide.

He turned left and walked into what seemed to be a living room. It had a huge TV on one wall, couches and recliner chairs all over the room. There were some random paintings on the walls. It was huge, looking to be two big living rooms put together.

There were a few people in it, or more likely, kids in it. There were about 5 sitting around it, watching Spongebob Squarepants. America cleared his throat and all 5 of them looked towards him. "Well, isn't anyone gonna say hi?" He said smiling. They must have taken that as permission to run at him and knock him to the ground.

America laughed and sat up. All the kids, who looked to be around 7 or 8 years old, were struggling to hug him at the same time. "Alright, one at a time." He said. He they eventually calmed down and took turns. America got up and brushed himself off.

"Yay, you're home!" Shouted a girl, and was followed by the rest yelling that too. "Dad's home! Dad's home!" They chanted over and over again. He laughed and tried to calm them down.

"I was only gone a few hours. I've been gone longer."

"Yeah, but we still missed you." Said a boy who looked almost exactly like Spain, but had Italy's curl.

America smiled. "Thanks Leo. I missed you guys too. Where is everyone?"

The kids went back to sitting on the couches, and America followed.

"I don't know. Probably in their rooms of somewhere in the house. But I'm pretty sure Orion and Colin are outside somewhere. And Lena and Molly are having another bake off in the kitchen." Said the little girl who had shouted that he was home earlier. She looked like a puppy, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. She had on a pink T-shirt and white shorts, with no shoes.

"I'll see those two later then. I'd rather not get into the middle of their competition. Thanks Oakley. I'm gonna go find everybody. Or at least some people." America said, walking out of the room. The kids turned back to what they were doing before.

As America wandered off, he wondered how the countries would act. America had 50 kids. Each one represents a state, and they all live with him. The oldest in 18 and the youngest in 6. The other Nations might think he was using the kids to plan to use them against them, but that was far from the truth. He loved the kids and would do anything for them. The only other person who knew about them was Canada, and he would never say anything unless America gave him permission too.

He knew that one day they would find out, but it wouldn't be anytime soon. He didn't plan on telling the Nations for a long time. He walked around the house, saying hi to anyone he saw and chatting with them for a while. He may have 50 kids, but he spent time with all of them.


End file.
